Constiel
Constiel is a Plane of the Exteria Multiverse. A glorious and massive Plane that contains remnants of several civilizations directly inherited from the Golden Age, its Territory Lords are the enigmatic Watchers, wardens of an ancient civilization. Morphology Geography Constiel is composed of several regions, each with their own ecosystem and political system. Each of which is described in greater detail below. History Constiel is a proud Plane whose history heralds to the Golden Age, a plane meant to safeguard the Golden Age's treasures and give birth to powerful Divine Servants. It should be noted that Constiel's Timeline branches in two - in a timeline, Constiel is eventually overrun by feral and hungry Elder Dragons, while in the other, it continues to prosper. Magic Magic is extremely dense in Constiel, to the point of possessing not one but two Academies of Magic and Magecraft, those of Zigurath and Shirakawa. Mostly all creatures, both mundane and supernatural, exist there as well. Regions of Constiel Regions of Constiel are as follows: Abalon Abalon is an immense Mana-dense forest inhabited by Elves, Shikigami and many other similar creatures, living in harmony with nature and far from the restraints of civilization. It is associated with the Chaotic Good alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Sylviana. Cairnum Cairnum is a massive steppe where wild tribes run freely, carving their own paths through the sand. They often make raids on the other countries, but rarely escalate in full-blown wars. It is associated with the Chaotic Neutral alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Amarria. Darius Darius is a massive empire, glorious, decadent and constantly expansionist, that strives to crush all other territories and bend them to its will. It is governed by an elitist and extremely wealthy senate while its worker class is basically treated as slaves. It is associated with the Neutral Evil alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Mydia. Ekarlys Ekarlys is a small, forsaken volcanic region where nothing grows, and a hideout for Demons and Daemons alike. This decadent region knows nothing of holiness, respect or order and instead constantly breaks all the laws respected by the other factions. It is associated with the Chaotic Evil alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Thyvara. Loetia Loetia is a kingdom devoted to the cult of great deities known as the Watchers, several aspects of the same being, who are said to be the creators of Constiel. It is an extremely lawful place that tolerates no insubordination. It is associated with the Lawful Good alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Solyra. Mistmantle Mistmantle is a dark, underground empire, directed by Drows, although many other races help them in their nefarious schemes. It is said that the city is never restless, with conspiracies always brewing. It is associated with the Lawful Evil alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Selenna. Shirakawa Shirakawa is a pacifistic, northern region covered in snow and ice, and surrounded by lakes and oceans. It is a place of culture, serenity, tradition, honor and meditation, but its inhabitants are ruthless when disturbed. It is associated with the Lawful Neutral alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Ryuchi. Zigurath Zigurath is a massive desertic city-state devoted to the study of Magecraft, one that is famed for being ruthlessly efficient both in magical prowess and politics, and equally feared for both. Its inhabitants are usually expert negotiators. It is associated with the Neutral Good alignment. In the Dragon Timeline, it is ruled by Naria. Category:Plane Category:Constiel